films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Snack Time
Snack Time is the 1st episode of ''Blue's Clues ''from Season 1. Contents https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Snack_Time# hide #Characters present #Summary #Gallery #Additional Pages Characters present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Sidetable Drawer *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Shovel (opening sequence only) *Pail (opening sequence only) *Tickety Tock (no lines) *Slippery Soap (opening sequence only) *Snail *Elephants *Freddy *Chicks *Cow Summary "Something is missing from Blue's snack, and we play Blue's Clues to find out. We learn to recognize colors, identify shapes, and match chicks on a farm." *The fact that it's the premiere goes largely unacknowledged, although there are some minor references to it, like the viewer has yet to meet Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Trivia *This is the first episode to use the "Notebook!" line. It will be used in the season six episode, Behind The Clues: 10 Years of Blue. *This episode might have followed the same plot as the pilot. **Yuval Kossovsky is the editor of this episode. ***For the majority of this season, L. Mark Sorre will be the new editor. *The animation for this episode and several others in Season 1 seem to be more choppy and stiff than the later episodes, most likely due to the budget the show was originally given. *Than all the later episodes of this season and the series, the design of Blue looks slightly different in this episode, especially in a part when it is almost snack time. *Even though Tickety made her appearance, she didn't talk in this episode. However, she starts talking in later episodes. * At the beginning of the Video Letter segment, Steve introduces the kids by their names (which are Morgan, Perry and Brent (who is a male.)) **In later episodes he will simply say, It's a letter from our friends. **Also in this episode, after Steve introduces the kids, the scene simply fades into the video letter. ***In later episodes, it simply switches to it. *In this episode, Steve thinks through about the clues he already has and it's possibilities. **In all other episodes, he just ask the viewers what they think it is. **The only other time that this has happened was in Joe Gets a Clue, when Joe played for the first time. *After the outro, the music will play over the Nick Jr. still logo (With short 1996 copyright info; In this episode: Father and Son.) **At the end of Café Blue on VHS, the Nickelodeon bone logo (With 2001 Blue's Clues copyright info,) was shown. ***This also shows at the end of Blue's Big Holiday VHS (Retained on Blue's First Holiday DVD) and Geography. *Blue's Clues is aired in 120 countries and has been dubbed in fifteen languages. *From visitor votes on TV Tome, "Snack Time," the premiere episode is overall the second least-liked of the series. *One of the clues in this episode has three pawprints on it and another two. **As a general rule in later episodes, only a single pawprint will be used for each clue. *The content consultants for the show were: **Daniel R. Anderson **Amy Laura Dombro **and Dr. Karen Hill Scott. *This is the only time Steve falls down when the telephone rings. *The telephone pick-up sound has been different (it was also different in Blue's Favorite Song) for this episode but has changed in later episodes. *Starting with this episode, Steve's voice was high-pitched, cheerful and exciting. **In later seasons, his voice was calmed down. **One song that had Steve's high voice through a large majority of Steve's run was Mailtime; for whatever reason, a different recording of this song was rarely used. *This is the first use of Steve's high-pitched voice. The voice becomes low pitched later in this season starting in Pretend Time. *20 years later, when this episode was first broadcast, a promotional VHS tape was released. Few copies are known to exist, and some have circulated online. *This is the first time that Steve and Blue visit the farm. **The other two are Blue's Favorite Song and What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?. *This is the 1st episode of the show. *As of today, Blue's Clues is 23 years old. Goofs *In the closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *This episode is full of errors, but that's most noticeable is during Steve's first skidoo, where the whole scene has a white banner around it. *Right after Steve grabs the notebook, Steve and Blue sing a song where Blue pulls out the notebook Steve has in his pocket. *At some points in the episode, Steve's hair style changes between scenes. *At the end of the episode where the elephants come in, you can see the boom mic at the top of the screen. *The elephant wearing a hat, which was already painted earlier, was orange, even though there was no orange paint. **It's possible that Blue mixed red and yellow earlier to make orange to paint the elephant. *When each elephant takes a peanut out of the bowl, they just take the outline of the peanut, which becomes an actual one. *Graham crackers aren't usually stored in the fridge. *When Steve asks the chicks where Blue is, nothing is on his head. When the chicks tell Steve where Blue is, she simply appears on his head. **Just after this, when Steve stands up, a faint static is heard, and an object is heard falling over offscreen. Gallery https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime1.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime2.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime3.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime4.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime5.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime6.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime7.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime8.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:199079.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime9.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime10.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime11.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime12.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime13.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime14.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime15.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:WeAreGoingToPlayBlue%27sClues1.1.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime16.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime17.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime18.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime19.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime20.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime21.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime22.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Here_it_is!_2.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime23.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime24.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime25.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime26.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime27.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blue%27sCluesTheme1.1.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime28.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime29.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime30.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:WeAreLookingForBlue%27sClues1.1.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime31.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime32.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime33.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime34.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime35.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime40.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime37.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime38.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime39.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime36.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime41.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime42.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime43.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime44.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime45.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime46.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime47.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime48.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime-FirstClueDrawing.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:1x01_Cup.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime49.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime50.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime51.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime52.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime53.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime54.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime55.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime56.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime57.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime58.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime59.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime60.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime61.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:BlueUnderBed.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:BlueUnderBedWinking.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime62.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime63.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime64.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime65.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime66.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime67.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime68.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime69.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime70.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime71.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime72.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime73.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime74.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime75.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime76.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime77.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime78.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime79.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime80.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime81.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime82.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime83.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime84.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime85.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yellow_puppy.PNG https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime86.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime87.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime88.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime89.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime90.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pink_puppy.PNG https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime91.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime92.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime93.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime94.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime95.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime96.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime97.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime98.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime99.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime100.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime101.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime102.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime103.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime104.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime105.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime106.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime107.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime108.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime109.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime110.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime111.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime112.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime113.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:SnackTime114.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:WeAreGoingToTheKitchen.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clue https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:1x01_Straw.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thinking_Time_Episode_1.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Frontcover.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Backcover.jpg Add a photo to this gallery Additional Pages *Snack Time/Recap *Snack Time/Trivia Snack Time What Time is it For Blue? Mailbox's Birthday Blue's Story Time What Does Blue Need? Blue's Favorite Song Adventures in Art Blue Goes to the Beach Pretend Time A Snowy Day The Trying Game Blue Wants to Play a Game! The Grow Show! Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! }} Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:1996 Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Incorrect Answers Category:Notebook Snack Time Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:No Snack Time Category:Right There Snack Time Category:A Clue A Clue Snack Time Category:We Can Do Anything Snack Time Category:That We Wanna Do Snack Time